clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Project Phone
Hello, wikians! This is Flystar with another idea. Maybe each character that ISN'T wiped out of the Final Solution will get a Phone Number. I believe this can improve Role Play a lot by someone role playing on a phone conversation in the Shout Box, IRC, Xat, or any other type of chat method, because they can say, for example, "Calls (123)-456-7890" so that a user knows which role play character to role play as. I know that everybody doesn't have a photographic memory, so I don't expect everyone to memorize every single role play Phone Number. It will be up to the creator of the article to choose the phone number, but I have an idea for a couple of things: All Numbers *All phone numbers (besides area code) should spell something that is related to the character, for example, Explorer's number can spell "anticsf" (Antics Family) or "pranker" (he is part of this). Bureau of Fiction *263 should be the BOF's area code, since the numbers spell out BOF. *All Masters should have a phone number, along with the area code of the BOF, to spell out something like this, for example, "abillybob" or "authorb" (I prefer authorb). It would make the Masters' phone numbers easier to memorize. *Not all BOF members should be limited to the 263 area code. Only VERY important or well-known BOF members should have it. Countries *All rulers should have repeated numbers of their area code (found on their country template), for example, if a country's area code was 123, the ruler's phone number would be (123)-123-1231. *Anyone who lives in a specific country MUST have their area code, unless notified being a specific rank, like a high-ranked BOF official. Penguin Secret Agency *All high-ranked or well-known PSA agents should have the area code 772 (PSA). *Any EPF agents can have the area code 373, but it is recommended to have the PSA one. Not every character should have a phone number, but it would be strongly recommended if this goes into action. There will be no clunky bureaucracy to decide which phone numbers get in, but all phone numbers and area codes are to be accepted by me. (for an example: If someone wanted their character, ExamplePenguin, to have their own area code, 234) Those kinds of requests are to be put in the "Phone Number Request", along with what the Phone Number stands for. This is a great request: *(382)-736-4846. Stands for: (etc)-pen-guin. Character: ExamplePenguin--ExampleUser I hope that this idea can go farther than just this forum, and out into other articles! And PLEASE do not try to change it up by saying, "But to make it better, we need to do this-and-that." Only questions and comments about the system I THOUGHT OF. Thank you for reading, and goodbye![[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 00:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Phone Number Request Please place requested phone numbers in the "Pending" section. Thank you. Approved Denied Pending (777) Stand For: Number of God from Revalation. Governance Hierarchy-MugaSofer Could Sheepman have (826) 322-647-444? 826 could be the PSF area code. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 12:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Consensus I think some may not like it because it's too complicated but I'm fine with it. 00:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Too complicated, pointless. We can just say what character we want to RP as, which is a lot simpler and easy to remember. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 20:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed with ZW. We can make phone numbers for our characters as side stuff, but we don't need to implement a whole system. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) View this template 21:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC)